Zoners
by mebassett99
Summary: My name is Clara and my story is a rather simple one...I take that back its the most complicated thing you could ever hear. All I can tell you now is that it involves alien robots, evil alien robots and fighting an evil even older than I am. Sorry about that but the rules that come with being able to glimpse events happening real time have rules as well. This is my story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Once upon a time, though most fairy tale's start this way I can assure you this is no fairy tale. Now how I came to end up on Earth. I come from a world no so far from yours called Narea. The people of this world called Zoner's, meant to keep the balance in the universe. Diplomat's, warriors and most of all peacekeepers. This all changed when one race fell into a civil war.

In the middle of one of these battles when my father was lured into a trap but his most trusted advisor, Locas. My mother at the time was giving birth to me and my brother Marus, twins, which haven't appeared in the royal line in millennia. When news of my father's death came my mother took both me and my brother and fled to earth. Settling in a town called Jasper. Seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Me and my brother grew up with stories of Autobots and their enemy, the Decepticons. Aware of the war that most people of earth were unaware of. We have also been blessed with elemental powers as well as a unique power. My brother could manipulate metal on an almost terrifying level and I was a healer.

We started school and we met a boy by the name of Jack Darby, me my brother and Jack became as thick as thieves, even sharing our secret with him though not telling him about the war. Growing up in Jasper wasn't as bad as it once was even if my mom decided to give us even more lessons than before. Teaching us the history of Cybertron and how closely connected its destiny is intertwined with earth. She even taught us how to make Synthen, otherwise known as synthetic energon. Now this story begins one fateful day in Jasper when my life, as well as my brother and Jack's, went from seemingly boring to crazy, all because of an encounter with a motorcycle and a set of twins. My name is Clara Williams and this is my story.


	2. Character description

Character Description Clara

Hair: Red and worn down, ends at her lower back

Eyes: emerald green

Clothes: a white t-shirt with gold swirls on it and a black skirt that ends mid-thigh with white knee socks and black combat boots

Character description Marus:

Hair: red and messy, but in a windblown way

Eyes: Gray

Clothes: Black cargo shorts and a light blue t-shirt with black sneakers


	3. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Chapter 1:Darkness Rising Part 1**

This story all started as me and Marus were going to meet Jack after his shift at KO burger. Me and my brother both rode our skateboards, my brothers had a crown on it and was energon blue while mine had the word zone and was gold. We showed up just as jack got off work and saw him admiring a motorcycle. He wasn't paying attention so I thought I'd scare him. I signalled my brother to be quiet and we both smirked. I started to creep up behind Jack and then I jumped on him.

"AAAHHH. Oh Clara it's just you. Don't do that." He said as I got off of him.

"Sorry couldn't help it. Anyways sick bike. Is it yours or are you just admiring." I asked

"Just admiring" he said "Hey Marus". My brother nods back in greeting.

Jack gets on the bike still admiring it. Then suddenly the bike starts driving away, with Jack still on it, as we see identical cars following it, most likely twins, Me and my brother look at each other and we could take a good guess at what's going on so we immediately follow. Using our power over air to make us go fast enough to catch up we see Jack and the bike go under the highway. Suddenly seeing giant robots and immediately knowing we are in the presence of Autobots.

"Marus I'll help the bike you protect Jack and the kid." I said. Marus just nodded and replied "Jack, and other guy come on it's not safe in the open."

Then I tune out that conversation. I see some water and suddenly an idea pops into my head. Concentrating I use my powers to lift the water up and form it into a blade, now all I have to do is get the cons attention so I do the only logical thing, yell.

"HEY CON. LEAVE HER ALONE." The female bot and one of the twins looks at me. One seems annoyed and the other surprised that I know what's happening. Next thing I know I'm fighting the con and holding my own pretty well. I deflect shots and dodge others while drawing its fire so the female bot can get a hit in. All the while I'm thinking,

 _Why couldn't I have practiced with a sword more. Hey Jack and that kid are gone, Marus please keep them safe._

Next thing I know I hear a noise much like an engine. All of a sudden another bot shows up helping to even the odds as my brother comes back to assist him. Surprisingly me and the female bot work well together.

Next thing I know a green bot shows up and says, "Who's ready to rumble" while the cons look at the odds and drive away. Then the female questions "What took you"

"Traffic" replies the green bot.

While those three are distracted me and my brother slip away. With Marus saying what we were both thinking. "That was exhilarating, mom should know what happened by now. Do you think she'll be okay with it." as I reply "probably I mean we really don't listen to her anyways." As our house comes into view we slow down and enter through the garage. Our house is a rancher style that is the same color as the dirt, brown. As we try to sneak in we see our mom sitting at the kitchen table with a look that says we need to talk. Our mom has beautiful long red hair that is the same color as the sunset with matching green eyes, a trait only I inherited as my brother has gray eyes and red hair. She is wearing a blue t-shirt and worn jeans both with grease stains meaning she just got off of work at the garage, as well as her brown work boots.

She suddenly says, "I don't want to see you two hurt but I know I can't stop you. Just remember to take care of each other and be careful as well as tell your friend about your heritage."

Marus starts "Yes mom we understand and promise to take care of each other." As I finish " As well as be careful and tell them the entire truth."

"One last thing, I love you both never forget that. Kick some decepticon hide for me. Also if you want to give hope to those who are lost I saw a vision of Cybertron being revived. I'm not sure when it will happen but it will." she says. We bid our mother goodnight only wondering what tomorrow will hold.

* * *

At Autobot base:

" and the cons would've been scrap if I hadn't been distracted by the human". The Female bot explains. Another bot significantly larger and clearly the leader remarked "Human." The yellow and black bot clarifies, "(click *beep*click) Four Humans, three boys and one girl. Two of them even helped us fight."

"Yeah the girl and i worked surprisingly well together, and she used some sword that was made of ice." the female said.

The yellow and black bot continued, "(click*click*beep*click) the boy saved me a few times, and the cons punches didn't even seem to touch him like he was stopping them before they even got close to him."

"I see" the leader stated "If the decepticons are targeting us then anyone perceived as our allie may be in grave danger."

XXXXXXXXTime SkipXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTime SkipXXXXXXXXXXXX

After School the next day:

Me, Jack and Marus were leaving school when we saw the kid from yesterday. We walked over and he introduced himself as Raf. Jack obviously wanted to forget yesterday ever happened but was cut off when the same yellow and black car pulled up and we hear Jack say,

"Not again." as the door opens "does it want us to get in?'

Raf clarifies by saying,"No just me." a simple statement but jack is yet again confused asking, "How do you know that" I was getting tired of this so I interrupted.

" He said so. Jack yours is over there. Me and Marus will follow on our boards." Then I hear Marus snickering behind me and I glare at him and to his credit he stops and pales instantly as I smirk. Then Jack decides it's a good idea to walk away causing me to sigh.

So I tell marus, "Marus follow Raf please. I'll get 'Mr. I'm in denial about yesterday'." With Marus replying "Alright be safe and just tell him already."Me being me responds with a 'what are you talking about' look. Marus just rolls his eyes and walks away so I go looking for Jack and find him already being mr. grumpy pants while talking with the female Bot. I then decided to eavesdrop as I lean against the wall.

"Look. Jack is it, your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence." I do a double take at that point thinking

 _Why would a Prime be on earth. Especially the last prime, wouldn't he be in hiding or on another planet._

Then I'm addressed, "You have to come as well seeing as we all want an explanation about what you did yesterday" Since I was already planning to go I tell her, "Fine, I was already planning on it anyway." Then I turn my attention to Jack saying, "Jack are you coming or do I have to drag you by the ear, again." I say as more a promise than a question. I watch with satisfaction as Jack pales and is about to respond when we hear another voice which comes from that new exchange student saying, "Dude what are you waiting for, go with."

Next thing I know The female bot curses by saying "scrap" in a defeated and exasperated sort of way. I sigh as The bot transforms and I get on my board as Jack and that new girl gets on the bike. We start going through Jasper and out into the desert past that stop sign at the end of the road. Jack starts screaming as my brother and I give each other knowing grins. Suddenly the wall opens up and we enter into an open space that looks like an old missile silo. We see another Bot that is red and white, he doesn't look very happy to see us but at the same time looks at us intrigued. Then I and my brother spot the big green Bot from yesterday as we watch them interact.

"I thought there were only four?" the red and white bot asks. As the female says, "Haven't you heard, humans multiply." We then start to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Raf" then before anyone else can get a word in The new girl starts talking like she's on a sugar high. "I'm Miko who are you" The big green bot responds with "Bulkhead". Then the newly identified Miko starts firing off questions, "Are you a car? Are you a truck, a Monster Truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" leaving Bulkhead confused and me and my brother laughing like there's no tomorrow. Then the red and white bot notices our behavior and asks the question that Jack has been wanting to ask since yesterday, "Why do you two seem like the only ones who know what's happening and why were you not surprised by our presence yesterday? It was like you knew about us all along."

Before me or my brother could respond we were interrupted yet again this time by asking, " So if you guys are robots who made you?"

A new voice answers and that voice is coming from none other than Optimus Prime, "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron also known as Autobots." I and my brother already knew this just let the others ask their questions. Then we are specifically brought up.

"Now I believe we would all like to know who you two are and how you were able to assist Arcee and Bumblebee yesterday in fighting the Decepticons." I and my brother look at each other and nod coming to a mutual agreement and since I explain it better I get to do just that. "My name is Clara Williams and this is my brother Marus Williams."

But then we I'm interrupted again. " You still haven't answered my questions yet." Then Optimus interrupts his rant "Calm down Ratchet they have offered to explain everything so they will undoubtedly answer your questions as well."

I nod in silent thanks and continue, "We are, as Jack already knows, not human but from a race of people called Zoners. Zoners have elemental powers as well as a power that is unique to just them. Sixteen years ago our father the king was brought to a war zone on Cybertron in an attempt to quell a battle. But he never came back. He was killed by the person he trusted the most besides our mother, Locas my father's advisor, who took up a sword and killed our father for his own greedy ambitions to become king. At the exact same time my mother was giving birth to me and my brother back on Narea, our homeworld, we were the first twins to be born into the royal family in millennia. After she heard of our fathers' death she took me and my brother and fled to Earth to hide and we settled in Jasper keeping a low profile while we grew and Mom taught us to use our gifts as well as other useful tidbits."

There was silence after that then Arcee spoke up, "I thought Zoners were only myths, but i guess we were wrong. But since your mother is one as well what's her power?" I was happy to answer this but my brother beat me to it, "she can see the future, but only things that will happen for certain no matter what is done." My brother paused then continued after that "And to answer your earlier questions Ratchet our mom told us stories about the Autobots. It was required we learn that as well as the history of Cybertron." He finished.

All of a sudden my vision starts to go black and then i'm in space and there is a bot, but from the symbol on him i can deduce he is a Decepticon. He has a weird glowing purple crystal and is saying something about guess there and then is that this is only the beginning.


End file.
